


潮

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara





	潮

全圆佑慢慢地坐在桌子前面吃早饭，寝室里没有开大灯，只有她自己桌子上的台灯闪烁地亮着。除了她撕开麦片袋和挤出盒装牛奶的声音之外，只有其他三个人静静的呼吸声。她刚起床，并没有什么胃口，因此缓慢地搅拌着碗里的混合物。窗外的早晨一团乱七八糟，初秋有些冷冽的空气里交织着自行车车锁丁零当啷的碰撞声，电瓶车烦躁的警报声，女生们不知道为了什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事兴奋的尖叫声。睡在她左边的文俊辉在梦里咕哝了一句，翻了个身，床板被压得嘎吱嘎吱响起来，李知勋也掀了一下被子。全圆佑草草喝完那一碗被过分搅拌的糊状物，脑子还昏昏沉沉的，连碗也不想洗。  
出门的时候她穿的是运动服和运动鞋，骑着自行车去早锻炼的时候和一众花枝招展——却还是穿着运动鞋的女孩格格不入。骑出宿舍区，左拐，过马路，三百米就是校门，那里开始渐渐有男生的影子。她悠悠地穿梭在车流之中，骑到宽阔的主干道上，双手离开了车把。这算是她的爱好——或者说特技之一，气温已经开始降下去了，她把手贴在自己的脖子上，嘶嘶地温暖着自己。  
骑到离打卡地点200多米的技术楼门口，停下自行车，拿着学生卡装模作样地跑上半圈，在老师老鹰一般审视的眼光下坦然地宣称：“一路从宿舍跑过来的”，滴一下，卡就刷好了。这样每学期重复十二次。全圆佑完成了自己最后一次早锻炼，从另一边绕回自己停自行车的地方的时候想到一次都没来过的权顺荣，心里泛起一阵有些恶劣的高兴。她们宿舍里的权顺荣和李知勋从同一个初中升学上来，从第一天起就黏在一起。李知勋虽然个子小，运动神经却很强悍，顺利通过羽毛球队的考核，免去所有早锻炼下午锻炼和晚锻炼；权顺荣干什么都要拉着李知勋，结局就是每个第一学期都要等到冬日的最后才哀嚎着每天早起，闹醒所有人，被文俊辉从上铺扔枕头下来，打在头上。四人间的宿舍，权顺荣已经自动和李知勋成为了连体婴，文俊辉自然就和全圆佑结伴行动，结果这个最年长的姐姐在起床上并不如她干脆，早晨的早锻炼就成了全圆佑的独角戏。  
早上第一节课八点开始，骑自行车到教学区的时候七点半不到。不知道是不是因为前一晚心事太多，她一直到现在都有些恍惚。街对面就是便利店，她把自行车停在教学楼前面，漫不经心地晃过去。早上就连繁忙的便利店都静悄悄的，只有几个学生在里面选购早饭。全圆佑没事干，随便看了看，买了一些面包当储备粮，排在队伍末尾等着结账。轮到她的时候她说：“再要一杯大杯的冰拿铁——加奶，谢谢。”  
“这样不就是纯牛奶了吗？”  
身后有人说话，全圆佑一边递出纸钞一边回头，身后是一个身材高大的男生。金珉奎，她心里想，说认识也认识，但不过就是知道名字的程度。  
金珉奎见她看自己，笑出一口白牙：“早上好，学姐。”  
“早上好。”现磨的咖啡等待时间有些长，她自动往前挪了一些，让金珉奎结账。金珉奎说：“大杯的冰美式，加浓，能有多浓就多浓，谢谢。”  
全圆佑手插在口袋里等自己的拿铁，她手总是不热，需要格外的关怀。金珉奎也蹭过来等：“很少见到学姐买咖啡。”  
全圆佑说：“我不是很喜欢。”  
“啊……”  
金珉奎好像一下子找不出话来说，全圆佑也觉得自己这话说得没头没脑，于是补充道：“我不是很喜欢咖啡的味道，只有需要提神的时候才喝。”  
“大杯冰拿铁加奶。”店员把塑料杯递给全圆佑，她说了声“谢谢”，拿着吸管走出了店门。那杯饮料颜色寡淡，味道也寡淡，既没有奶香，也没有浓重的咖啡味道，但全圆佑就喜欢这样的感觉。她慢慢地用吸管啜饮着，过了一会儿金珉奎也出来了，看见全圆佑的时候愣了一下。全圆佑抬头看了看他：“你今天也有第一节课？”  
“嗯。”  
两个人一起往教学楼走，金珉奎喝得又快又急，揭开了杯盖直接往嘴里灌。全圆佑走在他旁边，满鼻子都是加浓美式的咖啡香气。她不适地揉了揉鼻子，又喝了一口手里因为冰块融化而变得更加淡味的拿铁。  
“学姐应该开始分文理科了吧。是文科还是理科？”  
全圆佑说：“我是理科生。”  
金珉奎“噢噢”两声：“学姐有什么目标大学吗？”  
全圆佑对这种查户口一样的提问有些抵触，开玩笑一样地说：“首尔大医学院。”  
身边的人的气场肉眼可见地萎靡了下去：“这样啊……”  
“我到了。”全圆佑趁机冲他挥了挥手，“回见。”  
回见也不知几时见。她和金珉奎本就算不上熟，甚至连kkt都没交换过，仅有的几次见面都是偶遇。她已经有点不记得自己是怎么知道金珉奎的名字的了，或许是从交际广的文俊辉嘴里听到的。她走到教学楼底，随便坐在花坛上，现在太早，教室门刚开，空气滞塞，有股她不喜欢的味道。她不喜欢过于热烈的夏天，也希望远离过于萧索的冬天，初秋的清冽刚刚好，是她难得的喜欢的东西。她发着呆喝拿铁，左手边有人穿着熨烫整齐的西装式校服，有些忧愁地叉开双腿抽烟。清晨是原谅一切的时间，就连抽烟都会被忽略。全圆佑吸了吸鼻子，那个发型和背影都显得高贵不可侵犯的少女抽的不是顽劣的一年级孩子们经常拿来玩的水果烟，而是有些呛鼻的外烟。她低头看看自己身上黑色白条的运动衫校服，又看看她脚上擦得发亮的小皮鞋。  
全圆佑的外婆上学的时候这里还是贵族女校，她妈妈上学的时候这里不再是贵族，她入学的时候这里不再是女校。男生们的处境在这里一直有些尴尬，历史悠久的教学设施都是按照女校标准设计的，从过于窄小的座位到两层楼才有一个的男性洗手间，他们在各到各处都受到小小的挫败。因为女校的历史沉淀实在太过强硬，整个学校呈现出一种性别意识格外强烈的态势来。全圆佑在学生会的社团分部门工作，这两年交上来的创社申请越来越激进，越来越尖刻，甚至有了一种钻牛角尖的感觉。全圆佑一份份地浏览那些慷慨激昂的政见：我们要推广平等的思想；我们要消除一切的偏见；我们要呼吁对于女性身份的再认同……充满了浪漫天真的激情，有时候可爱得有些不切实际。也有社团说：我们要为在这里受到了不太公平待遇的男性发声，全圆佑倒上去看了看，申请者是个女孩子。  
她对于这一切都不太有感觉，她明白自己对性别问题的模糊态度出于对自己立场的审视：她不可能秉持公正客观，因为她厌恶男性。17岁的全圆佑在以一种平和的态度厌恶着所有的男性，这源自于她童年的经历，不太有改变的可能。因为明白自己的不客观，所以她总是避免去思考这些问题，根深蒂固的偏见只能催生出偏激的感情，于解决问题无益。她抱着无视生活，不会去主动接触男性，有男性和她搭话也会在礼貌的范围内最大程度地冷漠——就像她和金珉奎。  
文俊辉曾经问她：“既然你不喜欢男人，那你是喜欢女人吗？”这种话题在女校——女生多的学校格外有市场。快要溢出来的情感无处发泄，转而投射到自己身边的同性身上。全圆佑想了想说：“好像也不怎么喜欢。”  
她对于爱没有什么需求，似乎天生如此。这世界上有像权顺荣那号情感充沛得像个蓄水池一样的人物，自然就可以有全圆佑这样感情匮乏得像枯水期的小溪一样的存在。她不是无知无感，只是对这种事情不太在意。非客观的一切世界和她之间隔着一层帘子，隐隐绰绰的，形状透过来，却始终不知道实质是什么。  
三点十分最后一节课下课，全圆佑去了一趟理科图书馆，搬了几本需要的参考书。她骑着自行车晃过校区，过马路，300米，右拐，路上碰到若干下课的小学生，昏昏欲睡地坐在电瓶车的后座，眉头紧皱着，风刮过他们的脸。  
她习惯在寝室写作业，除了有时候会撒娇的权顺荣和总是对此怒吼的李知勋之外没有别的什么噪声。文俊辉早下课的时候多半在外面玩，和这里的朋友，和那里的朋友，没的玩了，就回来写作业、听歌、看综艺，而那时全圆佑基本已经解决了自己的事了。  
她不知道自己在文俊辉心里是个什么样的位置。诚然她并不在意友谊的高低，但她交际圈小得可怜，权顺荣和李知勋又老是黏在一起，除开文俊辉之外，她也没什么说得上话的熟人了。全圆佑有时候也会有想要和别人一起出门的心情，每当那时候，邀请权顺荣或者李知勋有些微妙，想开口问文俊辉的时候又老是在意她已经有约。比如说吃晚饭，她等了半天文俊辉也没回来，只好自己出门，临走前想了想，还是带了把钥匙。  
结果倒是又碰到了金珉奎，排在她前面。这次全圆佑主动打了招呼：“你好。”  
“啊，学姐。”金珉奎的声音听起来很惊喜，“又碰到了。”  
全圆佑打招呼完全是下意识的，她也不知道自己为什么要打这个招呼，又不知道怎么接金珉奎的话，只好有些僵硬地抚摸着自己的脖子。金珉奎似乎也有点紧张，左看右看，就是不看她的眼睛。两个人尴尬地沉默一会儿，金珉奎随便找话题：“学姐今天没有晚课吗？”  
“下午就下课了。”  
“真巧，我也没有。”  
又没话可聊了。这原本应该是全圆佑希望看到的结果——因为金珉奎是个男人，她不太愿意和男人多讲话，然而现在她就是感到一阵不舒服，并且想要谁来结束这种困境。  
结果快排到金珉奎了两个人也没再说半个字，就在前面一个人即将拿着饭卡离开的时候金珉奎突然把一张纸条塞到全圆佑鼻子底下：“学姐这是我的kkt如果之后有什么事情就直接来找我吧我一定会到的！”全圆佑根本就没有拒绝的时间，稀里糊涂地就收下了，她除了动作慢，反射弧也长。等反应过来已经来不及了，纸条被她捏在手里，都捏出了一条痕迹。  
加了kkt也没什么多余的交流。偶尔金珉奎会和她发泄无关紧要的事情，又一次他问全圆佑：“学姐从来不发任何动态呢。”  
全圆佑说：“没什么必要。”  
“是吗，”金珉奎回复得很快，“总觉得学姐像个密不透风的箱子。”  
全圆佑甚至还认真反省了一下自己的无聊，没思考出个所以然，最后想的是：我干吗为了他质疑自己？那种童年时期的反胃又涌上来了，不过不至于让她对金珉奎形成恶感，毕竟是她自己开始想这件事情的。  
全圆佑刚加他的时候经常反思自己为什么这么做，倒不一定是出于“讨厌男人”的底线，而是她想从更加理性的角度解读自己的行为。她想，倒推回去，我加了金珉奎，我会和什么样的人加kkt？我的kkt里有谁？有母亲，有文俊辉，有权顺荣和李知勋，现在还有金珉奎。除了金珉奎之外，其他人有什么共通之处？是我的朋友，我不讨厌她们。金珉奎是我的朋友吗？应该还算不上，那说明我至少不讨厌他。我不讨厌他，这有什么问题？他是一个男人，我应该会拒绝和他一切的深交。这说明什么？  
说明金珉奎或许身上有某种特殊性。  
最后到达的暧昧结论让全圆佑有些不安。她想，金珉奎身上有什么特殊性？他很高，长得好看，力量很大，会打篮球——可这些都和女性化没关系，甚至和男性挂钩，为什么金珉奎会让她觉得特殊？  
全圆佑没有疑惑很久。  
下了晚课已经是九点，她急匆匆地回寝室，因为文俊辉要求她快点回去。三个人在房间里偷偷煮了火锅，等着她回来动筷。四个人动作迅速地解决了一大锅东西，最后因为猜拳输了，权顺荣拎着那口比她和李知勋脑袋加起来还要大的锅，出去伺机洗掉，拿回来接着藏在李知勋衣柜顶部。文俊辉吃了一身汗，倒在自己买的懒人沙发上玩手机。全圆佑收拾自己的书包，突然“啊”了一声。  
“怎么了？”文俊辉问她。  
“我好像把笔记本忘在教室了。”全圆佑眉头都拧在一起，她很少做这么浓烈的表情。  
“都是俊辉的错，”李知勋今天好像心情很好，声音黏黏的，像只小猫，“都是你让圆佑这么快回来。”  
文俊辉是个心地善良的笨蛋，听着就要起身：“那我去帮你拿吗？”  
“你都洗完澡了。”全圆佑说，“而且我也不知道我是不是忘在教室了……我自己去吧。”  
下楼的时候她脑子里突然想，不知道金珉奎有没有下课，没下课让他帮自己带回来算了。  
然后下一刻就抛在脑后，她对自己摇了摇头。  
晚上的校区里面总有种莫名其妙的阴森可怖。路灯虽然装了很多，但基本都只照着自己底下的那一圈，光亮传不到光明和光明之间的黑暗里面。全圆佑慢慢地骑着，手指一直搭在刹车上，回想着自己到底可能把笔记本放在了哪儿，想来想去也只有最后一节课的教室。  
晚课的最后一节课还没结束，教学楼还没有锁门，但大多数人已经离开了，只剩三年级的几个班在里面。全圆佑上到漆黑一片的五楼，仅凭着走廊上绿色的紧急标志慢慢地摸到教室门口。  
她听见有人在叫她，叫她的名字，圆佑，圆佑，小声地，似乎快要哭了，又或者已经哭了。那两个音节淹没在鼻音里了，包成了黏糊的一团。全圆佑轻轻地、小心翼翼地打开门，什么光也没有，教室是轻柔的黑色的天鹅绒。  
她听见自己嘶哑着说：金珉奎，你在干什么？  
如果站在这里的是文俊辉而不是全圆佑的话，接下来的故事就会成为：她只记得自己在奔跑，跑，跑，填满了胸部的情感不是恐惧，而是茫然。她想——自己看到了什么？那里发生了什么？她冲回宿舍，当晚发了高烧。然而正因为这里站着的是全圆佑，她没办法那么简单地崩溃，她只是站在那里，发着抖，面对着下半身赤裸的学弟，一遍遍地问：“你在干什么？”  
她不必多问的，全圆佑心想，她都看见了。金珉奎的性器高高翘起，但他的手指却不在那里。有什么东西在黑暗里发出啵啵的水声，全圆佑想，啊，我知道这是什么，有什么——有什么伪装的必要？。他们在黑暗里对峙，直到金珉奎蜷缩起身体，发出一声压抑的近乎哭泣的呻吟。他女性的器官高潮了，但男性的象征还挺立着，微微颤抖。  
全圆佑听见金珉奎说：姐姐，圆佑，姐姐……那种称呼突然触动了她，让她想起自己还是姐姐的日子。全圆佑觉得自己像是一个被寄生了的螃蟹，一步步地走到金珉奎身边，甚至还温柔地抱住了他的肩膀。金珉奎似乎被她吓到了，肩背紧绷得像块石头。全圆佑说：珉奎啊，我们珉奎，为什么这样？  
金珉奎又开始哭了，闷闷的抽泣声。全圆佑不会去握他的性器——她一辈子怨恨这根东西。她的手指往下探，绕过了那个她也熟悉的地方，伸进了后面无人进入的入口。金珉奎的脊背崩得更紧了，那里已经有些松软，全圆佑轻易地伸了一个指节进去，手指稍微转了转，又退了出来。她的指甲太长，将近两周不剪，预备留着周末和文俊辉一起去做美甲。金珉奎的衬衫口袋上夹着一支钢笔，全圆佑拿下来的时候笔盖发出咔哒一声。她慢慢地把笔身滑进去，金珉奎抖得发不出声音，只能从喉咙里挤出几声漏气的抽噎。全圆佑只在浅浅的入口处打转，那里神经最为密集，金珉奎身前的那根淌着前液。快结束的时候她找到了前列腺，往那里顶了两下金珉奎就缩在她怀里，前面抖抖索索地射了。全圆佑觉得自己的手也一片湿润，她用指尖勾了勾，女性的器官也又一次高潮了。  
她拿了忘在桌肚里的笔记本，又慢慢悠悠地骑回去，权顺荣在楼下探头探脑地等她：“怎么去了这么久？”  
全圆佑脑袋还是昏着，权顺荣把手机塞到她面前，上面显示十点半。  
“最后一节课都下课四分之三小时了。”权顺荣狐疑地说，全圆佑一句话也没讲，夹着笔记本进了楼。  
当天晚上她发烧了，洗完澡出来整个人和蒸熟了的虾一样。文俊辉和李知勋已经睡了，权顺荣悄悄找了自己的强效感冒药给她，还安慰道：“圆佑，初秋一冷一热很容易感冒。”  
全圆佑虽然吃了药，睡得还是不安稳。她迷迷糊糊地处于清醒和梦魇的中间地带，眼前全是高热的岩浆。她竭力抵御着这股高温，却最终还是被吞噬了。她爆发出一声细小的哭喊，睁开眼睛的时候却有一只干爽柔软的手摸着自己的额头，文俊辉爬上了她的床：“圆佑，圆佑，发烧了？做噩梦了？”  
全圆佑浑身是汗地喘着气，文俊辉半跪在她身边，麻利地用手试着她的体温：“还好，没那么烫了，烧已经下去了。”全圆佑软绵绵地被她翻过去，背后的衣服、头发甚至是床单都被汗水浸透了，湿湿地黏在一起。  
“换件衣服吧，还有睡衣吗？”文俊辉先下了楼梯，扶着她下来。两人下床的声音让睡梦中的权顺荣哼唧了一声，全圆佑无力地摇摇头，表示自己没有睡衣了。文俊辉从自己的衣柜里拿出一条干净的睡裙，又拿自己的浴巾给她擦汗。她相对于全圆佑体温略低的手臂贴着她的腰腹，全圆佑昂着头，像一只引颈就戮的天鹅。  
“明天再给你换床单，”文俊辉用气声说，“不然会吵醒顺荣和知勋，先睡我床上吧。”  
宿舍的单人床只有90厘米宽，两个人不得不侧躺着，文俊辉比她高出半个头，两条手臂懒懒地搭在全圆佑的腰上。她打了个哈欠，贴着全圆佑的耳朵俏皮地说：“晚安。”  
全圆佑刚刚被折腾一通，一时睡不着觉，她看着又一次睡过去的文俊辉，这个笨蛋倒长着一张精明的脸，像雕塑一样浓烈的美貌。她不由自主地摸了摸自己的脸，手臂上抬的时候文俊辉动了一下，双手把她抱紧了。全圆佑靠在她的怀里，像是说给自己听的一样叫她：“姐姐。”  
权顺荣听到全圆佑和金珉奎交往的时候在擦窗户，她差点没从窗框上掉下去。李知勋轻松地用一只手把她拉了回来，权顺荣气急败坏地说：“我怀疑你想谋杀我。”  
“你看看好，这里是一楼。”李知勋指出。  
文俊辉仍然天天在外面玩。  
金珉奎在门外等全圆佑下课，两个人一人推着一辆自行车走在热闹的校园里，全圆佑说：“我没有谈过恋爱——好吧，你知不知道我讨厌男人？”  
金珉奎说：“我也没有谈过恋爱。”自动忽略了讨厌男人那一条。  
他们缺乏爱人的能力，全圆佑或许根本没有爱，而金珉奎只有一包爱意，却不知道该怎么递给全圆佑。他想要偷偷牵全圆佑的手的时候女友会反射性地躲开，想要拥抱的时候会感到一股发自身心的抗拒。全圆佑没少和他道歉，一次次地说这是心理障碍，但金珉奎还是会失落。他本来就对自己的性别认知模糊，全圆佑的存在又加深了这种茫然。  
全圆佑变得不爱回寝室，因为权顺荣一逮到机会就要问她恋爱的事情，她又实在没办法解释这有些畸形的关系，每次都要撒谎也很累。她与金珉奎经常在夜里约会，与其说是约会不如说是幽会，他们见面的主要目的就是抚慰彼此的身体。金珉奎的身体像是为了做爱而生的，不管是哪里都敏感得过头，全圆佑本来还买了小玩具，后来发现用手指和淡淡的啃咬就能让他哭得满脸都是眼泪。一般是全圆佑指奸他，但金珉奎有时候也会为全圆佑服务。全圆佑全身心地抗拒他的性器，但能够容忍他的舌头。全圆佑高潮的时候不会像他一样尖叫或是哭泣，金珉奎有时候只能感到姐姐的大腿抖动了一阵，小穴抽搐着夹紧他的舌头和手指，很快一切归于平静。他们脱力地倒在沾满他们体液的课桌上，金珉奎紧紧抱着全圆佑，那是他唯一不会被推开的时候。全圆佑手脚纤长，脖子也很细，黑色的长发因为出汗黏在脸上，半闭着眼睛在他怀里，像是一个苍白的布偶。  
金珉奎终于问她：“为什么讨厌男人？”  
“很复杂。”全圆佑说完紧抿着双唇。  
过了一会儿全圆佑又说：“你还记不记得你之前说过我像个密不透风的盒子。”  
金珉奎想，我说过？  
“我是一个无聊的人。”全圆佑跨坐到他的腿上，两个人都很僵硬，“我很无聊，就算这样——金珉奎你……”  
金珉奎没有听见她说的话，他凑上去，轻轻地吻了吻全圆佑的嘴唇。  
分开的时候全圆佑说：“你为什么这样？”  
金珉奎说：“你的眼睛叫我这样。”  
结果在某一天做爱之后全圆佑问金珉奎：“你会来月经吗？”  
金珉奎还处在高潮之后的失神之中，加上全圆佑说得过于理所当然，他一时间没听清，多问了一句：“什么？”  
“我说，这里会不会流血。”全圆佑的手指又伸下去轻轻地拨弄着他的穴口。  
“不会。”金珉奎被弄得发痒，扭着身体想要逃跑。  
全圆佑像是有所遗憾地长长地说：“啊……”  
金珉奎问：“我到底算什么呢？”  
生物高材生全圆佑冷静地分析：“既然不会来月经，就说明子宫没有发育完全——或者干脆没有，没有生育功能，那你还是男孩子吧。”  
金珉奎注意到她的用词，有点柔软的意思。  
但他还是有点失落，轻轻地用手指戳着全圆佑的肩膀：“所以姐姐还是讨厌我的吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“我是男孩子啊。”  
全圆佑想了很久，说：“你之前是不是问过我为什么讨厌男人？”  
“没有一定要你说的意思……”  
全圆佑很释然：“谢谢你。”  
她过了一会儿又说：“珉奎，我是不会向后看的性格，既然做了，既然已经做了。我的人生已经把后视镜打碎了。我不太知道为什么，但或许本来就没那么多为什么，这是最近学到的新知识。”  
金珉奎尝试着环住了全圆佑的肩膀，又慢慢地、慢慢地抱住了她的腰，最后把她整个人抱在了怀里。他们第一次清醒地拥抱，没有人被情欲笼罩。金珉奎第一次用自己的躯体测量全圆佑的尺寸，他不可思议地想，为什么看起来高高的女孩子抱起来只有那么小的一团呢？  
“珉奎啊，”全圆佑在他怀里说，“我不是对你冷漠，我只是迟钝。”  
“嗯。”  
他稍微放下心来，即便全圆佑感情匮乏，只要那一点点宽容给他，金珉奎也心满意足了。

——end——


End file.
